


All Histories Are False

by Avaari



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast), Seasons of Hieron - Fandom
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “play in the dark, and the heat will warm your bones.” a friends at the table: seasons of hieron fanmix





	All Histories Are False

 

**ALL HISTORIES ARE FALSE:**  “play in the dark, and the heat will warm your bones.” a friends at the table: seasons of hieron fanmix 

> **I.**   _medieval_  - SEVEN WIDOW FOREST |  **II.**   _enya_  - MAY IT BE |  **III.**   _city and colour_  - HARDER THAN STONE | **IV.**   _ellie goulding_  - BEATING HEART |  **V.**   _bastille_  - POET |  **VI.**   _the paper kites_  - THE MORTAL BOY KING | **VII.**   _breaking benjamin_  - SO COLD (REMIX) |  **VIII.**   _of monsters and men_  - YOUR BONES |  **IX.**   _hedley_  - WILD LIFE |  **X.**   _alanis morisette_  - VERSIONS OF VIOLENCE |  **XI.**   _ana johnsson_  - WE ARE |  **XII.**   _kamelot_  - KARMA | **XIII.**   _coldplay_  - DAYLIGHT |  **XIV.**   _susanne sundfør_  - ROME |  **XV.**   _vitamin string quartet_  - HELL SONG

* * *

 

resources: [artwork](https://thebadbucket.tumblr.com/post/146766570041/finished-season-one-of-friends-at-the-table-and) by [@thebadbucket](https://tmblr.co/mO6COU6Fl5vAnQ-c2aIa5Jw), [hikers on the trail](http://avaari.tumblr.com/post/157406336210/hikersonthetrail) by[@avaari](https://tmblr.co/mlbnsc1kj2mmcPsP5QFzf_g)


End file.
